YOKI KINGDOM: THE LIFE OF KING JED CAASI-YOKI
by Prince of Yoki Kingdom
Summary: This is not a full-pledged story, instead this serves as a biography of one of the main characters, the King of Yoki Kingdom. It would be best to use this as reference in future stories. Take note that the words enclosed in "( )" refers to stories that I have yet to publish. Also, this is quite loosely based from Romeo x Juliet as well.


**Yoki Kingdom: The Life of King Jed Caasi-Yoki**

On the outside, it appears that he is just like any other ordinary King with the usual backgrounds. In the case of King Jed Caasi-Yoki, it's not, just like with all the other members in his current 250th monarchy. He recently threw away the tyrant that wreaks havoc over the kingdom that his house spent years to take care of. Although, there are still a lot of work that needs to be done in order to finally turn things around for the betterment of every single people living at the kingdom, whether Mazoku or human. Although, it won't be till the reign of his youngest son that Mazoku and the greater human populace would finally enter the age of peace and abolish the system that discriminates one another. He has a wife in the name of Queen Katrina Caasi-Yoki as well as children: Princess Tisha, Princess Ynah and Prince Rosh respectively by age. On the outside, it's much like every other nobleman, but there is a deeper story and the citizens of the kingdom know about it as well as some foreign nobles who has ties with Yoki Kingdom.

Jed Caasi-Yoki was the youngest son of King Jed IV of the 248th monarchy with Queen Katherine II. Therefore, the formal name of the current King is Jed V Caasi-Yoki. For more than 50 monarchies, the Caasi House had an uninterrupted rule, broken only during the 249th monarchy (another story). The power that the Caasi House gained is actually from whilst the Caasi House overthrew the first tyrant King of Yoki Kingdom and subsequently gained the throne thereafter. In the past, the Caasi House is nothing more than just a house that controls the South-Eastern Outer Region that didn't have a chance to produce a monarch and known as the weakest royal house even though they have one of the purest blood of the Eternal Queen. However, nothing stays the same and so the dormant House became one of the esteemed Houses of the Kingdom which had the longest streak of rule. Due to this, the lands of the Caasi House entered greater prosperity which matched those that once outperformed it. This same House is where Jed-Caasi Yoki was rooted from which gave whim much popularity even before he became king.

He grew up most of his childhood at the Capital Palace, also known as the Escalus Palace for a reason known only to a few noblemen. A selfish young kid who received everything from his doting parents, he is so stubborn that royal servants had a really tough time looking after him. Despite this, he had been exposed to royalty through being with his parents throughout their diplomatic visits. He even gained the title of "Selfish Prince" because of how he would always try to be with his parents. Things however changed when he turned into a teenager, though he is no longer selfish, he is still a reckless kid. Much of his tie at the Elemental University (Shin Makoku University) was spent at bullying and all other sexual pleasures. It may have been possible for him to have a hundred children if not for the existence of contraceptives. At the same time, the kingdom of Bean had just entered a period of prosperity and peace when the two Royal Houses merged in the form of their new princess, Princess Katrina (another story). Because of this, in order to have a strong and stable health, an engagement with the current youngest Prince of Yoki Kingdom was established to also deepen ties with both kingdoms. It may even be the switch for the reckless Prince to finally change, but things became worse from bad.

The two had an intimate relationship which produced two beautiful girls at an early age. Because of this, to take responsibility and avoid a scandal, the couple became the head of a serene state at their lands. Things had been settling fine until his visit to a rogue kingdom because of his love for street fights. There he met a woman and fell in love, bearing a child without his knowledge (another story). Apparently, the contraceptives available there are ineffective due to the fact that the kingdom has no medically approved pharmaceutical company. However, the affair was discovered and ended in a divorce. However, as they are leaders, they had to resume their royal duties despite their civil status. Katrina though asked for her children to be transported to her home kingdom, away from their father. The current King of Yoki Kingdom on the other hand talked with the monarchs of the rogue kingdom and discovered that the woman was actually a distant relative of the ruling family and so asked for her to be hidden away and avoid a scandal from breaking out. The life of the prince of Yoki Kingdom had finally turned bad, as if it can no longer be repaired.

In time, realizing his mistake and the feeling of being separated from his family, he changed the way he lived his life. Regained the trust of her former wife and entered a remarriage. After all, life no matter how bad it may be can still be mended with love and devotion. Prince Jed even pledged that he will finally be a responsible young adult and would devote his life to the greater prosperity of the land he rules over. Eventually, he regained the trust of the people with concrete acts and not just empty words. However, things won't always be smooth and can never escape the past. Eventually, a relative discovered a kid roaming around the streets of the same rogue kingdom who actually resembles the prince. In fact, he looked exactly the same that the princess got so mad and had an extreme hiatus. The couple was once again tested by fate. However, things went well and the kid was adapted to their family due to certain circumstances (another story). This event led him to have three children and a happy family.

Regardless of the things that happened, no matter how many challenges, Prince Jed Caasi-Yoki managed to turn things around, although, it is not avoidable for another conflict to occur given the past occurrences. The recent transfer of power to another house during the 249th monarchy had a perilous time even to his family. He was stripped of his status as Prince and so became a Lord of his state. There was a huge suffering that the former Prince led a revolution which backfired not only at his family, but also at his entire house (another story). The worst part was that during their rebuilding years, his family was hunted and had to endure a lot of brutal events (another story). However, he made it his intention to free the kingdom he loved from the oppressive foreign-born ruler. In time, through the help of his house and all the other houses, the tyrant was overthrown and he became King. His family became the 250th monarchy which was viewed as the revival of the kingdom; his house even regained their nobility and even regained their superiority. There is no longer a problem with the way things worked and his family was viewed as the best monarchy in years by the populace. Diplomatic ties were even restored. A never ending prosperity had already ensued, but in reality things aren't as stable as what they actually seem to be. No matter what happens, stability can never be forever and change would always triumph.

An even worse event was when Jed and Katrina disobeyed the fate of their son to be a sacrifice to the eternal tree. Because of this, all of them mysteriously vanished and the kingdom was left into the hands of their young and weak son, and the 20 aristocrat house (another story). Although, an event led to the restoration of their lives and he was once again turned King of the 252nd monarchy.

It may actually serve as a lesson that as long as there lies a light, no matter how dim it may be, would still be a symbol of hope. In the case of the young Prince Rosh who managed to bring revolutionary change that succeeds that of the Eternal Queen. That is why, the love that family shares will never disappear in the very recess of the mind. And no matter what it may be, change must always be accepted, not shunned.

TOSHIHIDE A. YOKOYAMA

2013-07-11


End file.
